Several eye disorders are associated with pathological angiogenesis. For example, the development of age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is associated with a process called choroidal neovascularization (CNV). Leakage from the CNV causes macular edema and collection of fluid beneath the macula resulting in vision loss. Diabetic macular edema (DME) is another eye disorder with an angiogenic component. DME is the most prevalent cause of moderate vision loss in patients with diabetes and is a common complication of diabetic retinopathy, a disease affecting the blood vessels of the retina. Clinically significant DME occurs when fluid leaks into the center of the macula, the light-sensitive part of the retina responsible for sharp, direct vision. Fluid in the macula can cause severe vision loss or blindness. Yet another eye disorder associated with abnormal angiogenesis is central retinal vein occlusion (CRVO). CRVO is caused by obstruction of the central retinal vein that leads to a back-up of blood and fluid in the retina. The retina can also become ischemic, resulting in the growth of new, inappropriate blood vessels that can cause further vision loss and more serious complications. Release of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) contributes to increased vascular permeability in the eye and inappropriate new vessel growth. Thus, inhibiting the angiogenic-promoting properties of VEGF appears to be an effective strategy for treating angiogenic eye disorders.
FDA-approved treatments of angiogenic eye disorders such as AMD and CRVO include the administration of an anti-VEGF antibody called ranibizumab (Lucentis®, Genentech, Inc.) on a monthly basis by intravitreal injection.
Methods for treating eye disorders using VEGF antagonists are mentioned in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,746; U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,799; U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,563; U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,748; and US 2007/0190058. Nonetheless, there remains a need in the art for new administration regimens for angiogenic eye disorders, especially those which allow for less frequent dosing while maintaining a high level of efficacy.